


Envy

by fembuck



Category: The Descent
Genre: Angst, F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-16
Updated: 2011-10-16
Packaged: 2017-10-24 16:45:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/265688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fembuck/pseuds/fembuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look at the complex relationship between Beth, Sarah and Juno and why the dynamics between them were the way they were.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Envy

**Author's Note:**

> This is a University era fic. It takes place pre-Paul, marriage, babies and Appalachian mountains.

Juno didn’t walk, she swaggered.

Beth envied that, the way Juno could walk into a room and own it; the way people’s eyes gravitated towards her; the way they stayed focused on her as if she was the most fascinating person in the world.

Juno was effortlessly charismatic. Beth envied that too, Juno’s innate charm. She hated people for responding to it, because Juno wasn’t fascinating. Juno was just pretty, and cocky … and loud. Juno wasn’t special, she was just shiny. Juno wasn’t deep, she just shimmered. Juno wasn’t smart, she was just forceful.

Juno was a book with a beautifully decorated cover and absolutely nothing written on the inside. But nobody else seemed to see that besides her.

Sarah certainly didn’t.

And Beth envied that most.

When Juno walked into a room, Sarah’s eyes were the first to find her – and then they would barely leave her for the rest of the night.

When Juno strutted and preened, Sarah was captivated.

When Juno cocked her head to the side and smirked, Sarah grinned at her widely, worshiping her like the sun.

When Juno held her hand out, Sarah grasped it eagerly - as if she was afraid that it would disappear if she waited too long.

When Juno wrapped her arm around Sarah’s shoulder, and drew her against her, Sarah melted against her side, basking in the sheer radiance of Juno’s presence.

It was pathetic.

Sarah was better than that, stronger than that, smarter than that and it _hurt_ Beth to see her so completely fooled by Juno. It hurt her to see Sarah so completely enamored with her, because Sarah _was_ fascinating. Sarah was deep, and smart, soft spoken and caring. Sarah was unassuming and humble, graceful and refined. Sarah was wonderful, she was perfect … and she was Juno’s.

Beth wasn’t gazed at when she entered a room. She didn’t have perfect strangers hanging off of her every word. Her very presence wasn’t enough to dazzle and charm those around her, and she was fine with that. Really, she was. She didn’t _need_ to be the center of attention. She didn’t mind being somewhat ordinary.

Beth envied Juno, but it wasn’t because of her exotic beauty, her charisma, her swagger, or any of those other superficial things that captured other people’s attention. Beth envied Juno because she had Sarah.

The End.

  



End file.
